Golden Couple
by YaoiLoverSmut69
Summary: Dash and Danny are the school's golden couple. But they are some people who want Danny for themselves. Will their love survive? ((Dash x Danny)) Yaoi ((Boyx Boy)) Don't Like Please Leave.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Danny Phantom!

Warning: MPreg (Do to Danny being half ghost)

**Golden Couple**

**Summary: **Dash and Danny are school's golden couple. But their are some people who want Danny for themselves. Will their love survive?

Prologue

* * *

><p>Dash and Danny have been the school's golden couple since freshman year. They haven't always seen eye to eye during middle school but something changed between the two in high school. Dash was the first to confess his feelings. It took a while for Danny to finally come to in grip with his feelings but he agreed to date the jock. Now it's their junior year in high school and they are still together.<p>

Though many people approved of this relationship other's didn't. They wanted Danny for themselves jealous of how Dash Danny's former bully was able to capture his heart. Danny was a very attractive boy though he had a slight feminine body. He had brilliant gorgeous ice blue eyes with black hair. He always had a bright smile when he was around Dash. Dash was a very handsome guy, he could have any girl in touch his dhbut he decided he didn't want just anyone he wanted Danny. Dash was a really tall guy, he was muscular do to being the quarterback of the football team. He had light blonde hair with gorgeous sky blue eyes. A lot of girls throw themselves at his feet.

Danny was happy in his relationship with Dash and he wouldn't want his life any other way. He was in love with the jock he wasn't scared to admit it. What he and the jock had was special something everyone dreamed of having. Danny didn't really shove his relationship in people's face but almost all the girls hate him and are jealous. He doesn't really pay much attention to them because they only people that mattered was his two friends Sam and Tucker, his parents, his sister, and his wonderful boyfriend Dash.

Danny have been in many relationship before but none of them last longer than two months. He had a strong feeling that Dash was the perfect man for him and he could see him in his future. Dash has a side he would only show Danny a very caring and protective side. He was a very sweet boyfriend and does anything for Danny. Like any other couples they have their fights that ends up with either one of them leaving or Danny crying but the fights don't last that long.

"Danny..? Are you paying attention?" Sam asked waving her hand in front of his face. Danny has been spacing out more lately.

"Of course I'm listening Sam" he said defensively. He furrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest. He honestly haven't been paying attention to the raven haired female in front of him. His mind was wondering off to what happened a week ago.

_Danny was leaning against his locker waiting for his boyfriend so they could walk together to his practice. His books were pressed gently against his chest as he closed his eyes relaxing. The schoolwas already halfway empty so he didn't have a problem with relaxing. Dash was taking a very long time and he was growing very impatient. Dash better not have went off to practice without him._

_He opens his eyes pushing himself off the locker walking down the hall towards Dash last period class. He rounds the corner seeing a flash of light blonde hair. The frown on his face slowly turn into a smile he was about to call out towards the other until he noticed he was surrounded by a couple other jocks. He steps back and presses his back against the wall trying to listen in._

_"Why the hell do you keep Danny to yourself? We want to play with him too"._

_Danny's eyes widen at that statement as he presses the books harder against his chest. That voice sounded like Jake's, he was a wide receiver on the football team and one of Dash's teammates. Play with him? What the hell was this idiot even talking about. He would even allow his dirty hand to touch him in any way all he needed was Dash._

_"I keep him to myself because he belongs to me" Dash said sternly though he was trying to suppress his anger. He clenched his fist tightly how dare these idiots think they can touch **his Danny.**_

_Danny blushes lightly to the sound of Dash's voice. His heart jumped feeling like it wanted to jump right out of his chest. His breathing was slowly speeding up just hearing Dash say he belongs to him._

_"You dont be like this Dash, all you have to do is share him" Jake said with an evil smirk._

_Danny scrunched up his nose in disgust the thought of being shared with anyone sickened him. He clenched his hands tightly around his books sweat dripping slowly down his forehead. These guys were making him sick._

_"You guys make me sick. Get this through your thick ass skull. Danny Fenton is MINE and I will not share him with anyone!" Dash yelled so much for suppressing his anger. He swung his fist and hit Jake right in the jaw knocking him onto the floor. He glares and walks away from the jocks._

"-talking about Danny?" Sam asked with a stern look. Danny hasn't been paying attention to her again as he stared blankly at her. "Exactly Danny you weren't paying attention".

Danny sighs heavily pouting while poking out his bottom lip. "Sorry Sam, I'm just going through something right now" he confesses.

"What is that? You know I'm here for you right?" Sam asked concerned, she was worries about Danny he hasn't been himself lately after Dash was suspended for punching Jake in the jaw breaking it.

Danny give Sam a small smile and slowly nods. "Yeah I know and I'm very glad. But right now I want to be alone.I'll text you later" he mumbles and stands up walking out the dinner they have been at. He was going to visit Dash, he was upset he wouldn't get to see him much. "Stupid Jake!" He growls hatefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own Danny Phantom

Note: I wanted something cute. I know this is short but next chapter will be at least 4k I promise!

* * *

><p>Dash was many things but a lair wasn't one, Danny believed anything the other said. Danny had came to the conclusion a couple months after they started dating he could believe anything the other would say.<p>

"You know I missed you right?" Dash said with a frown wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He was excited when Danny came over, his parents were away for the week and he was alone at home.

Danny and Dash were laying down on Dash's bed with the door shut and the window slightly cracked open letting in a cool breeze. Danny moves so he was straddling his boyfriend with his arms still around him.

"Your lucky I came, I was going to go straight home but then I started thinking of you" Danny said pressing his chest against the other's with a smirk. He wraps his arms around his neck and looks at him with love.

Dash rolls his eyes Danny was such a tease but he loved that about him. He leans forward kissing his nose causing Danny to giggle in an adorable way. He was completely in love with Danny and thought what he did to Jake was the right thing. To think the idiot would ask him to save Danny what world does this guy live in.

"Since we are alone what do you want to do?" Dash asked switching their position so that Danny was underneath him. He leans forward nuzzling his face in his boyfriend's neck.

Danny laughs softly from the other's actions. "We can made make cookies? There is a bake sale tomorrow and Sam is dragging me alone" he said with an apologetic look. He knew exactly what Dash wanted to do. He wanted to do it to but it was already late and he needed to make the cookies.

Dash sighs heavily from disappointment and removes himself from Danny. "Fine we can make your cookies Fenton, but you owe me tomorrow you got that?".

"Of course anything you want Dash" he purrs before getting off the bed with a smirk. He wasn't much of a baker buthe did know of Dash's baking skills and could really use them right now.

"You're the girl in this relationship shouldn't you know how to bake and cook?" Dash asked walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. "Maybe I should teach you, so when we get married you'd do all the cooking".

Danny blushes slightly at what the other had said. Dash wanted them to get married in the near future. Danny definitely wouldn't deny him because he couldn't see himself without the other. It was weird in school though because a lot more boys have been flirting with him seen Dash had gotten suspended. He wasn't going to bring it up since Dash would be back in school in two days and would probably fight all of them.

"So basically I would be the stay at home wife?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the other as he collected the ingredients needed.

"Yup, I would be the husband who works a lot and come home to a clean house, dinner ready and perfect wife" Dash replied while rolling his eyes. He walks over towards Danny and cups his cheeks with a small smile. "You would be the perfect housewife". He kissed the other before he could protest.

"Mmm" Danny wraps his arms around Dash's neck pressing his body against him as they kisses. Dash was the first to back away and kiss his nose. Danny blushed pushing him away walking over to the counter to make the cookies. "I won't be no stupid housewife" he said puffing out his cheeks.

"But you would be my housewife, a very smart one" Dash said helping him make the cookies. He wasn't trusting him with it after what happened last time nearly burning down his house. "My perfect wife.."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Note: extra chapter do to the short one! Whenever I do short ones I promise to upload aanother chapter to even it out! As I promise the next important chapter which isn't this one will be 4k

* * *

><p>"Danny! Danny! Did you do the cookies as promised?"<p>

"Calm down Sam.. I uh did finish them. With the help of Dash of course".

"That's a relief. No offense but you aren't the best baker".

"I know. Dash is forcing me to take cooking classes" Danny sighs carrying the box towards the stand in front of the school. He places them down crossing his arm over his chest. "I just hope we sell enough".

"Don't worry with Dash's cookies we would probably sell out" Sam replied punching Danny on the arm gently.

"So, what did you guy do last night. You did spend the night right?" Sam asked.

Danny blushed lightly and looks away from his best friend."we stayed up all night making cookies. It was really late when I went over. Of course I stayed over it is like my second home".

Danny sits down on the chair behind the stand with Sam and sighs softly. He honestly didn't want to do this bake sale but since Sam was his best friend he would do anything for her. His eyes wandered around and landed on Jake as he slowly approaches the stand.

"If I buy a cookie does Danny come along with it?" He asked in a flirtatious manner while looking towards Danny with a smirk. Danny shivered in disgust from the stare and Sam grunts whilecclenching her teeth.

"Go away Jake. Danny is clearly not interested in you" she hissed.

Sam was starting to hate Jake more and more. He has been trying to get in Danny's pants since Dash had gotten spended. Jake leans more towards Sam and glares at her.

"He has told me himself he wasn't interested so that gives me other ideas" Jake said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Danny's eyes widen slightly he was right he was told Jake he wasn't iinterested but he definitely wasn't he could stand the other. He only had eyes for Dash who he wished was with him right now to punch the smirk off this idiots face.

"I'm not interested now please leave Jake" Danny said with a sigh. "You are holding up the line" he points to the people lined up behind the jock with a careless look.

"You heard him Jake. Move out the fucking way" Sam growled towards the jock and watches as he storms away."Asshole" she mumbles.

The line started to move as Danny and Sam sold the cookies until they were all gone which didn't take long since most people came back for seconds. Sam thank god for Dash's amazing baking skills, she started counting the money in her hand with a light smirk.

"We should do this again tomorrow" Sam said with a smirk handing Danny his pay which was fifty percent of the profit.

"Can't I owe Dash his alone time tonight, but don't worry we can do it next Tuesday" he replied counting his money before putting it into his pocket. He waves tolds Sam walking into the school building to go to his first class.

.

.

It was around lunchtime, Danny was sitting at the table with his two best friend's Sam and Tucker. He had lunch that Dash had prepared for him which was better than his parents and Jazz's. He grabs his fork stabbing the pastaand aslowly puts it into his mouth.

"How did the bake sale go this morning?" Tucker asked breaking the silence eating the nasty cafeteria food.

"It went actually good, thank god for Dash's cooking!" Sam praised. Danny glares told her with a pout on his face his bottom lip slightly poking out.

"And Danny's amazing help" Sam added

Danny approved of it and nods his head going back to eating his lunch. His mind started to wander to what he can do to repay Dash. He could probably dress up as a bunny? No too cliché he shakes his head. Maybe he could allow Dash to hand cuff him to the bed and have his way. However his wrist would probably be hurting afterwards. He just could think of anything.

"-then she said no" Tucker said finishing his story. Danny haven't been paying attention so he just stared blank at the other as he started laughing along with Sam. What could have been so funny? He had no idea.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Sam asked confused.

"I wasn't paying attention. To busy think about a sexy way Dash could take me later" he said bluntly without embarrassment. The other two wished he would keep that to himself. Danny simply shrugged his shoulders finishing his lunch.

"Do you guys have anything planned for Saturday?" Danny asked with a light smile. It has been a while since he spent time with the two. He was mostly with Dash or fighting ghost. Sometimes when he had free time he would be dragged away by his parents to visit an aunts house against his will. They complained about how he didn't spend enough time with his family.

"I'm free this weekend" Tucker said.

"Yeah me too. Why?" Sam added with a puzzled look.

"I was thinking maybe we can hang out. It has been a while since we actually hung out. Do to ghisy, Dash and my parents" Danny confessed looking down at the table. He felt bad that he hasn't been spending much time with the two and wanted to make it up to them.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! It would be like old times" Tucker said with a wide grin. "Had anything in mind?"

"We can just go to my house..play video games, maybe watch a movie?" Sam suggested.

Danny nods his head in agreement. The bell rung and he stands up looking at his friends. "Alright sounds like a wonderful plan, I'll see you guys tomorrow". He walked away with a smile.

.

.

"Dash...could you...at least be a little more gentler" Danny whimpers with his eyes closed tightly. Dash grunts while thrusting his three fingers in and out of Danny's tight hole quickly. Danny's wrist were tie onto the bed with handcuffs which he would regret later.

" .Fenton" Dash hissed out, he bites harshly on his boyfriend's perky pink nipple. Danny moans loudly aching his back in pleasure. He loved it when Dash was rough with him it gave him so much excitement. "You like that don't you?" Dash asked tugging on his nip with his teeth and removing his fingers from his tight hole.

Danny whimpers softly from the lost and slowly opens his eyes looking at Dash with pure lust. He wanted the other to hurry up and take him already. He has been at this for at least twenty minutes this was the worst punishment he had gotten.

"Please..Dash" Danny moans as Dash continued to tug on his nip with his teeth.

"Please what Fenton?" Dash asked in a low husky voice while lubing up his thick and long cock. "What do you want me to do?" He asked pressing his lips against the other's ear.

"Damnit Dash!" Danny hissed out in annoyance, he knew he wasn't going to get what he want if he didn't beg. "I want you big, thick cock inside me! I want you to fuck me until I can't walk".

"As you wish" Dash replied with an cocky smile as he slowly slides into Danny's tight hole. This wasn't his first time with the black haired teen but he was tight ever time which he loved. "D-damn y-you so tight" he groans.

"Ahh..."Danny moans out heavenly. He wraps his arm around his boyfriend's neck pulling him into a heated kiss. Dash kisses him back shoving his tongue into the other's mouth.

.

.

"Fuck Dash! You didn't go easy on me" Danny pouts rubbing his wrist. His lower back was hurting like hell do to his 'punishment'.

"I wasn't planning on it. That was your punishment" Dash grins and pulls Danny into his gently embrace. Danny smiles and lays peacefully in his arms."How did the bake sale go?".

"It went great, thank god for your cooking sam would put it" Danny said with a chuckle. "We sold all the cookies and planning on having another bake sale next Tuesday".

"Tell Sam I am glad she enjoyed my baking" Dash said rolling his eyes and looking up at the ceiling. "I was thinking maybe we can go to my parents cabin for spring vacation, it's by a wonderful lake and we would be alone".

"That sounds like a perfect idea" Danny yawns closing his eyes gently.

"We can talk more about it tomorrow" Dash kisses his forehead gently and holds him closer. "Good Night Fenton".

"Night Dashy~" Danny purrs falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Note: I'm finally back with another chapter of Golden couple for whoever is still reading. Sorry I have been gone for so long I just completely busy. I don't want to start rambling so I will just go on with the story.

* * *

><p>It has been two days and Dash was finally back in school. Danny was happy about this because he wouldn't get bother by all the stupid jocks. It was nice to have Dash back at school. To having him waiting at the locker for him, just to have him around. Danny opened his locker that morning with a small sigh. He hasn't been able to get much sleep lately with all the ghost bothering him late at night when he should be sleeping.<p>

Danny slams his locker shut with a loud groan, he wishes he was sleeping right now but what would that get him. He was already failing two of his classes which he needs to pass in order to move onto the next grade. Next year was his senior year which was approaching fast and he didn't want to be know as the idiot that stayed back his junior year.

"Something bothering you Fenton?" Dash asked his boyfriend leaning against someone's locker.

"Just tired I haven't been able to sleep lately which is affecting my grades because I don't bring in my homework and I don't have enough time to study. I wish these ghost would just take a vacation".

"If you can sleep you can always come to my house after school, ignore the ghost for a day because I highly doubt what they are doing is that important" Dash said while rolling his eyes.

"Actually they aren't, maybe messing soda machines but hey who doesn't like free soda?" He asked with a grin. Dash laughs nodding his head in agreement.

"You see nothing important, plus I have something for your after school" Dash admitted.

Danny blinks in confusion didn't he normally have practice after school. "Don't you have practice?".

"Nah, coach canceled for the next week do to a family emergency. So I'm completely free and all yours".

Danny jumped with joy at the idea of having the whole afternoon with Dash. He smiles and moves closer to his boyfriend. Dash slides his arm around Danny's slender waist.

"I'm guessing you are happy about the news?" Dash chuckled softly and glazes into Danny's eyes. Danny nods his head quickly with a huge grin. He couldn't remember the last time he had a complete afternoon with him, normally Dash was at practice and Danny was fighting ghosts but they spent the next together.

Dash leans forward capturing Danny's lips into a soft kiss which caused him to giggle and kiss back closing his eyes. Dash just loved how perfectly Danny for into his arms, it was like they were meant for each other. Dash pulls away a few seconds later hearing the bell.

"You should get off too class don't want you being late" Dash said placing his forehead on Danny's, he didn't let him go so he could leave however.

"How could I possible do that if you won't release me Dash".

Dash sighs heavily.

"Dash release me" Danny scowls.

Dash shakes his head tighten his grip.

"Dash release me now of no sex for a week" Danny said sternly.

Dash quickly release him after hearing that. He couldn't go a week without Danny's sweet ass. He frowns he hated that he knew his weaknesses. Danny laughed pecking his lips before running off towards his class before the late bell rang.

Dash was about to take of to his next class until someone pulled him to the side. He was about to to flip out until he realized it was the jerk Jake.

"What the hell do you want asshole? I don't have time for you" Dash grunts.

"I just wanted to tell you something, Danny hasn't been faithful to you while you was gone" Jake said with a smirk.

Dash clenched his fist and looks at Jake with complete rage. "What do you mean? Like I'd believe anything you say jackass".

Jake chuckled and pulls out his phone. "I thought you wouldn't, but I have proof" he pulls up a photo on his phone of him and Danny kissing. "He was basically all over me".

Dash grabbed the phone pushing Jake aside to get a better look. It was a picture of Danny kissing Jake this isn't happening Danny was cheating on him. He clenched his fist and throws the phone. "You're dead Fenton, no one cheats on Dash".

* * *

><p>*what actually happened, two days before Dash came back*<p>

Danny limps down the hallways towards his locker with a sour look. He had woken up that morning in a foul mood. Dash had to leave before he woke up to go to the car shop to pick up his car. Which made Danny wake up very late since he was use to Dash waking him up for school. He slams his locker door open and groans as Jake approaches him.

"Good morning beautiful~" Jake purrs flirtatiously as he leans against a lock near Danny's.

Danny glares towards the other, he looked like shit right now. Dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a complete mess only thing neat on him was his clothing. He hated when people called him beautiful when he obviously looks like shit.

"Good Morning Fenton" Dash said walking over towards his boyfriend's locker. Danny shuts his locker and looks over towards his boyfriend with a frown. "You look like shit! But don't worry I still love you on your worst days".

Danny chuckles at the memory shutting his locker and glares towards the other. "What the fuck do you want Jake?" He asked annoyed with the other's presence.

"Let me take you on a date please? If you don't enjoy yourself I'll leave you alone" Jake asked in a pleading tone.

"Leave me the fuck alone Jake, I will never go on a date with you" he hissed and turns around walking away only to get his wrist grabbed from the other. "What the fuck d-"

He was cut off by Jake lips upon his, his eyes widen as he pushes the other away slapping him across the face. Tears slowly gather in his eyes as he lightly touched his lips.

"Don't you ever fucking kiss me again you ass!" Danny yelled his face red from anger as he ran away from the other. He couldn't believe that disgusting pig put his lips on his. He needed to leave and wash his mouth out with bleach.

.

.

"He did what?" Sam asked in complete disbelief as she sat with her two best friends at lunch.

"He fucking kissed me...that disgusting pig put his lips on mine" Danny mumbles nibbling on his sandwich he made himself for lunch.

"I should go and kill that idiot" Sam hissed poking the cafeteria food with her fork. She wanted to kill him from the very first day she had seen him.

Danny rolled his eyes, this was one of the reason why he loved Sam. She was ready to kill someone in two seconds just for him. He chuckled softly and passed her an apple. Her eyes lit up as she happily took it.

"You don't have to kill him for me, if he tries it again I'm going to knee him in the balls" Danny said carelessly shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you going to tell Dash?" She asked eating the apple in her hand.

Danny hasn't thought about telling Dash it never crossed his mind. He couldn't keep this a secret from him it would start shit if he heard it from someone else. He wasn't the type to lie especially to people he cared deeply for. He knows this was going to make Dash anger but he didn't care he deserves to know the truth.

"I'm going to tell Dash, I know I won't hear the end of this" Danny sighed finishing his lunch.

**Will Dash find out the truth before its to late? **

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.

~YaoiLover


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

><p>Dash was pissed.<p>

No he was beyond pissed.

He couldn't believe Danny would hurt him like this. He thought he was different, he just couldn't wrap his mind around Danny cheating on him. However the picture was proof, that was Danny and Jake kissing. But wouldn't his other friends tell him about the kiss unless they were hiding something from him. This was all so confusing for him, he wanted to walk up to Danny and beat the living shit out of him. He also wanted to kiss the shit out of him showing him who he belongs to. He belonged to him and he wasn't letting anyone else take Danny away from him. He was just going to have to punish him tonight and that would be his lesson and if he decides to kiss another boy or scumbag he would then beat the living shit out of him.

Dash decided to wait outside his boyfriend's classroom until his class was over. He was going to show the entire school who Danny belonged to and if they dared to touch him he wouldn't hesitate to kill them or Fenton. He just couldn't get that picture out his mind they have always been faithful to each other. He never kissed anyone before when he got suspend so why now? He just didn't understand did Danny not love him anymore? The bell scared him out of his thoughts. He watched the door until he since Danny walking out and pulled him over to the side slamming him into the lockers.

"Is it true Fenton?" Dash asked. Danny can clearly hear the hurt in his voice, did he find out about that kiss. Telling him about the kiss complete slipped his mind now he regretted it. "Please tell me".

Danny quickly shook his head with his eyes closed tears running down his cheeks. He loved Dash so much and didn't want to lose him over a stupid kiss that didn't mean anything to him. This was starting to become a huge scene and everyone was staring at them. Danny felt so small with all the eyes on them. "I didn't kiss him I promise Dash please believe" he wrapped his arms around his neck sobbing into his chest. "He kissed me". This was shocking news to the other, Jake kissed Danny it was the other way around. Why would he believe that idiot in the first place? Because of the picture.

Dash glanced around the hallway and grabs Danny's cheeks wiping his tears away from his face. "I believe you Danny" he replied with a small smile. It was rare to hear his name escape his lips, he normally called him Fenton. He turned facing the students in the hallway with a glare. "IF ANY OF YOU DARE TO TOUCH, HURT, OR KISS MY BOYFRIEND I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!". He turned around smashing his lips onto Danny's. The kiss was needy and rough, it was like he wanted to confirm something. Danny kissed him back tighten he arms around him a bit, their bodies pressed together.

They broken the kiss to the sound of the bell and Dash looks over to Danny with a small smirk.

"Don't think you are off with a fair warning. For not telling me before you will be punished tonight" Dash whispered in his ear sending chills down Danny's spine. "This time I'm not only using hand cuffs" he pressed his lips against his ear. Danny moans softly with his eyes closed.

"Please no PDA and get to class Danny and Dash" a teacher said.

Danny laughs and kissed his boyfriend's lips before walking off to class. He was embarrassed at first about the whole scene but he knew Dash just wanted to get his point across.

Dash watched Danny walk away and sighed softly. Now he had to deal with Jake and kick his ass possibly getting suspended again. He didn't care though at least he was protecting someone he loved dearly. Danny was someone who came along once in a blue moon and he wasn't prepared to lose him. He know that day might come one day when Danny suddenly didn't want anything to do with him. He was scared of that day coming if it ever did, he loved Danny and could see himself with him forever. However he didn't know if Danny so himself being with only him for the rest of his life. Of course Danny would want to explore and maybe even date other people that could happen but Dash tries hard not to think about it. They have been together for awhile now and after that kissing he just couldn't get the thought of him suddenly moving on out of his mind.

This was something he feared. He feared losing Danny to someone else it just scared him. He had to be tough either way he has to pretend the thought doesn't bother him as much. In the beginning of their relationship he was sure they were going to be together forever but now he wasn't complete sure and he had his doubts.

* * *

><p>"You got what?!" Danny asked throwing his bag down onto the floor. He was pissed no he was probably beyond that at this point. How could he do this? It was completely unfair.<p>

"I got suspended for fighting Jake" Dash mumbled pressing his hands onto his face. He knew Danny was going to be mad about this but he had to do it. No one messy with him and he had too teach the idiot a lesson. "Don't be mad okay? It is only for a day plus tomorrow is a weekend".

Danny seemed to calm down, it better be only for a day. He missed seeing him at school and it was bothering without him. Why did he have to fight him anyway? He should had just simply ignored him. "I guess you are right" he mumbles sitting down at the edge of his boyfriend's bed. Dash wrapped his arms around his waist laying his head on his back. "Oh yeah I have plans with Sam and Tucker tomorrow".

"Can't you cancel Fenton?" Dash asked.

"Of course not, my friends miss having my attention. I can't spend all my time with you" Danny said with a frown crossing his arms. "Why don't you come with me?".

Dash pulled away from him shaking his head. "I don't think I want to go" he sighs closing his eyes. He didn't want to ruin his time with his friends. "I don't want to be burden, have fun with them tomorrow" he opens his eyes grabbing the hand cuffs from the nightstand. "Because tonight you get your punishment". Danny gulped looking at the hand cuffs knowing that wasn't the only punishment he was getting. He knew he was going to be sore the next morning. FUCK!


End file.
